


Undress For Me

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boating, Lingerie, M/M, Strip Tease, Sunshine - Freeform, kinkmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Ennoshita is in for a treat for their usual weekend boat ride.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: HQ Sin Central Kinkmas in July 2020





	Undress For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> Prompt; Day 30th: Boating/Sunshine  
> Lingerie/Striptease
> 
> This is for Enno!! Love you <3

Ennoshita and Akaashi were your normal homebody types. They left the house only for work, and common errands. Other than that, they decided to stay inside, enjoy a nice glass of wine on the couch and remember the good days. Or completely forget about some truly embarrassing moments. However, one way that Akaashi differed from this pattern, is the occasional urge to go boating. So every other weekend, Ennoshita would pack up some items, some snacks, waters, maybe a fishing pole or two, and he would take Akaashi out on a boat ride on the lake near their house.    
  
The lake was always calm, with the occasional white water that streamed over a few rocks. Akaashi enjoyed soaking up the sun, feeling the heat on his skin. But only for those brief moments. Once, Akaashi told Ennoshita that he liked the way that his eyes looked in the sunlight. That he could see all the special specks that littered his eye. Ennoshita couldn’t say anything, only blush. 

Ennoshita always knew that Akaashi was special, kind, creative, and different. It was like his demeanor was that of someone cold, but on the inside was this whole other person, and when it came to sex, this was even more true. 

Ennoshita can count on his fingers the different stuff he and Akaashi have tried during sex, and the ways they’re willing to experiment. But, they found something that seems to suit both of them and have stuck with it. 

Akaashi has a bit of a pattern, like before being a homebody, but wanting to see nature on occasion, well, he has another pattern. After each boat side, the day finishes out completely normal until the end. The end is where Akaashi does a performance for him, something that Ennoshita had taken an extreme liking to and it’s always a different set. Akaashi likes to wear lingerie for him. 

Somewhere during the day, Akaashi hides the lingerie underneath whatever he is wearing throughout the day, and at night before bed, the show begins. So it’s safe to say that Ennoshita was borderline shaky at the end of the day. His nerves and anticipation get the better of him.

It was like taking a breath of fresh air, finally all of the anticipation of the day rushing off of him and settling, when Akaashi opened up the closet door wearing a silk robe. He always teases Ennoshita, always making him wait for the big reveal with a sexy sly look in his eyes. Ennoshita’s eyes trained on the male as he walked around the bed, closed and locked the door behind him even though they lived alone. Akaashi always did love to set a scene. Ennoshita reached for a pillow and hugged it close to his body. 

Akaashi slowly lifted his leg up from the ground and placed it gently on the end of the bed. His slender hand ran along smooth skin, all the way up to his knee, before brushing the robe off his thigh, letting Ennoshita see a sneak peek of the piece, a bright green garter attached to his thigh. Ennoshita felt warm instantly. 

Akaashi shifted so that his arms were on the bed, and crawled onto their comforter and settled on his knees. The male slowly traveled up his body with his hands, taking shallow breaths through his mouth. Akaashi felt very sensual as he teased Ennoshita, and the looks that he was receiving let him know that he was having an effect on his partner. 

Ennoshita’s eyes widened and then squinted as Akaashi’s fingers moved along the robe to undo the knot, letting the silk piece fall off of his shoulder first and then sliding it down sensually until the lingerie underneath revealed that the robe was forgotten. If Ennoshita had to choose, he would say the small portion of the lingerie that shows Akaashi’s perky pink nipples are his face. The bright green fabric against his pale skin, it is a lot to take in but he’s utterly breathtaking. Lacing fabric falling over his stomach, covering it in a haze. Akaashi’s hands moved down his body until his fingers curled around the hem of the top piece, bringing it up to expose his stomach. He likes the way Ennoshita’s teeth bite into his bottom lip.

“Do you like what you see?” Akaashi asks, letting the fabric settle back over his stomach and crawling over to Ennoshita. 

He nods, words failing him, until a croak of a yes, falls from his mouth. 

“Show me,” Akaashi says, licking his lips. Ennoshita doesn’t hesitate, he reaches for Akaashi and brings him into his body. His lips crash into the others in desperation with all the bottled anticipation he’s held in, he attacks Akaashi almost. Akaashi is on his back in the next moment, with Ennoshita between his legs. Ennoshita kisses him heavily, his heartthrobs when he feels Akaashi’s fingers and hand in his hair, pulling slightly. Ennoshita grunts as he grinds against the other, an erection making its way into his underwear, rubbing it against his lover with need.

“Keiji, you look so good in this,” Ennoshita manages between breaths, Akaashi whines against his lip and pulls at his shoulders to bring him closer. “And you looked hot today, out on the boat,” Ennoshita added, his mind filled with compliments for his lover, words he can’t say replaced by words he can.

Words soon leave the whole situation and Ennoshita is reaching for lube and condoms, eager to feel his partner. Whines and moans fall from Akaashi once Ennoshita starts to spread him. Making each finger a new adventure, Akaashi pushes back against Ennoshita’s fingers, begging and pleading for more. Akaashi’s hands rip and pull at the lingerie on his own skin, the bright green fabric rubbing against him in uncomfortable ways, the friction making him go mad with lust. Ennoshita never lets him back it off when they have sex. Ennoshita slides the condom on easily, adding a little extra lube to the outside before plowing into his lover. The motion begins and Akaashi cries out as fingers dig into Ennoshita’s shoulders. The male doesn’t complain, nibbling lightly on Akaashi’s ear as he feels heat coil in his gut. Akaashi’s moans become looser, his hands begin to lose grip as his climax approaches as well. Ennoshita’s trust becomes heavy and strong, quick, and deep just before he comes. The climax is relentless, leaving them both with aftershocks, Akaashi’s arm hanging loosely around Ennoshita’s neck as they catch their breath. And Akaashi smiles up at his lover with satisfaction and happiness.


End file.
